Avengers Tower
by Chachaperon
Summary: Les Avengers vivent à la Tour Stark, rebatisé Avengers Tower, et leur quotidien est mouvementé entre la grossesse de Jane Foster, le caractère insupportable du milliardaire, le relation complexe des deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D et les techniques de drague de Steve Rogers. Suite de la fiction Avengeover, peut se lire en n'ayant pas lu Avengeover


**Coucou, me revoilà avec une fiction sur nos super héros.**

**Cette fiction sera un ensemble de Drabbles qui se suivent et qui sont la suite de la fiction Avengeover. Mais cette fan-fic peux se lire sans avoir lu Avengeover.**

**Couples présents dans cette fiction: Tony/Pepper ; Steve/Darcy ; Clint/Natasha ; Thor/Jane**

**Les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel**

* * *

**La grossesse**

Jane Foster ne ressentit pas les effets de la grossesse durant les deux premiers mois à l'Avengers Tower, elle continuait de travailler avec Bruce qui ménageait la scientifique, apparemment plus conscient de sa fragilité.

Mais le troisième mois de sa grossesse fut beaucoup plus ennuyeux pour le travail : à la moindre odeur un peu forte, elle vomissait. Ainsi le tee-shirt Black Sabbath de Bruce offert par son ami, Tony Stark, était tâché de vomi. La scientifique s'était excusée mille fois pour cet accident, gênée que son état perturbe leurs recherches. Bruce, très compréhensif, lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il était normal qu'elle ait des nausées et qu'il était préférables qu'elle arrête de travailler. Mais, têtue, Jane ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continua à travailler en évitant le coin chimie du laboratoire. Bruce voulant éviter le conflit, laissait la scientifique à son travail mais la surveillait en tant que médecin.

A la fin du quatrième mois de grossesse Thor était venu rendre visite à Jane à la tour. Cette dernière était toute excitée et Bruce essayait en vain de la calmer lui répétant que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé.

Elle attendait sur la terrasse de la Tour, assise sur une chaise à côté de Philippe, le poney de Stark, qui broutait un coin de pelouse que Stark avait fait emménager. Soudain un éclair déchira le ciel et Thor atterrit à deux mètres d'elle. Philippe prit peur et se réfugie à l'intérieur de la tour. Au même moment, Jane ressentit une vive douleur au bas du ventre et se plia en deux. Thor accourut vers sa femme :

- Que se passe-t-il Jane ?

- Rien, ton enfant est heureux que tu sois là, répondit-elle en posant la main du dieu sur son ventre légèrement arrondie

Thor sentit les mouvements que faisait le bébé et pleura de joie. Les membres des Avengers furent touchés par cette scène sauf Tony qui était choqué par les larmes du dieu nordique. Thor était un guerrier puissant et courageux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fonde en larme devant le ventre de sa femme.

Après ce moment d'émotion, Thor salua les Avengers et alla avec Jane et Bruce dans la salle d'auscultation. Après s'être allongé sur le siège, Jane prit la main de Thor et ils regardèrent ensemble l'écran où on pouvait voir le bébé bouger. Bruce zooma un peu plus pour voir le sexe de l'enfant. Il se tourna vers les futurs parents et leur annonça que c'était une fille.

- Ce sera une guerrière comme Sif, dit Thor très fier

- Ou une scientifique comme sa mère, dit Jane en regardant son amant

Voyant le malaise qui venait de s'installer entre les jeunes parents, Bruce intervint.

- Elle sera très intelligente et courageuse comme ses parents

Thor prit la main de Jane et l'embrassa sur le front.

Thor resta toute la journée avec Jane et ses amis à la tour Avengers. Le soir venu, Thor partit sous les pleurs de sa fiancée. Le reste des Avengers ne savait que faire devant les larmes de la scientifique. Steve Rogers s'approcha, maladroitement de Jane et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. En tant que chef de l'équipe et en bon gentlemen, il devait le faire. Epuisée, il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la posa sur le lit alors que Natasha la bordait.

Au sixième mois de grossesse Jane mangeait beaucoup plus et à n'importe quel heure. Elle se réveillait la nuit pour manger et tenait compagnie à Stark qui préparait la chambre pour le bébé. Un jour, elle se leva vers six heures affamé et rencontra Steve dans la cuisine.

- Qu'es ce que vous faites là Steve, demanda la scientifique

- Je prends mon petit-déjeuner comme tous les matins, madame, répondit le Captain

- Vous êtes un lève tôt !

- Des restes de l'armée. Vous voulez du jus d'orange, des pancakes ?

- Non, je vais prendre des frites et un steak, dit la scientifique en faisant décongeler les aliments aux micro-ondes

- Vous savez qu'il est six heures du matin, dit Steve choqué

- Oui, dit-elle en mangeant une frite.

Steve sourit et finit son petit déjeuner aux côtés de la scientifique.

Et plus son ventre grossissait, plus elle mangeait et faisait des mélanges de plus en plus étranges. Mais aussi parfois, elle avait des sautes d'humeur et devenait très capricieuse pour le plus grand malheur des habitants de la Tour.

- J'ai faim, hurla Jane en rentrant dans le salon

Tony, Natasha et Clint sursautèrent et levèrent les yeux sur la scientifique.

- Que voulez-vous très chère, demanda Stark

- De la glace avec des frites et du ketchup, répondit-elle

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit conseillé pour le bébé, dit Clint en se rapprochant de Jane

- Qu'es ce que vous en savez ? Vous n'êtes pas médecin ! Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde, cria Jane

L'archer recula sous la surprise, c'était la première fois que Jane était aussi agressive. Natasha qui ne supportait plus les caprices de la scientifique, se leva et se mit face à elle.

- Vous allez arrêter tout de suite ce comportement de petite fille de cinq ans. Cela fait plus de six mois que toute l'équipe vous supporte et c'est un véritable miracle que l'un d'entre nous ne vous ait pas viré de la Tour ou pire encore. Mais là, je ne peux pas tolérer que vous insultiez mon coéquipier. Alors vos hormones vont se calmer immédiatement et vous aller manger cette glace, dit très calmement Natasha

La scientifique acquiesça et mangea sa glace que Tony venait de lui apporter. Tony resta bouche-bée : l'espionne venait de calmer Jane alors que personne ne pouvait la raisonner. Il serait toujours surpris des aptitudes de Natasha.

Depuis cet incident, Jane était de meilleur humeur, n'engueulé plus les hommes de la Tour mais elle continuait à faire des mélanges de nourritures douteux pour le plus grand malheur des Avengers.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut.**

**Je vais essayer d'écrire d'autres chapitres avant la rentrée.**

**Proposez moi des thèmes, des sujets par review.**

**Et surtout donnez moi votre avis sur ce premier chapitre**


End file.
